terminosfandomcom-20200214-history
Quorlinn
The deity of the Kenku, Quorlinn (Kw-or-linn), appears as a Kenku(Crow) with pure-black plumage clad in loose brown and green garments. The top of his beak and his face are covered by a dark reddish-brown raven-masquerade mask which fits snugly in place. His followers expand throughout the entire of Kenku culture, and even include some non-kenku, converted by the religious festivals and parades that kenku are famous for. Dogma Quorlinn is known to whine and complain about the responsibilities placed on him, by a race he did not want created in his image. Though this whining is just a mask to hide his fear that he is too weak to protect them himself, it is this perceieved inadequacy that has Quorlinn teach his worshipers disguise, magic, thievery, and the power of teamwork, in hopes they will use these skills to survive. It were the priests of Quorlinn themselves who devised The Khwit-chkin, under no guidance from the god himself. Clergy and Temples Quorlinn's clerics, what few there are, prefer loose, dirty garments that resemble the general palette of the city in which they reside. They're always plotting something, from blackmailing someone in power, to freeing slaves, to the next festival or parade. They tend to think far into the future and make grand plans for the kenku race. Quorlinn's clergy actively participate in the community in as many ways as they can, Aside their famous festivities, they are well known for organising groups and giving them vital teamwork skills. Many of Quorlinn's clerics are smarter than they are wise, and are always looking for the most efficient way to do something. Quorlinn's temples are almost always located in any particularly large city. Most, if not all, were preexisting buildings bought(or siezed) by the clergy, the selection criteria is simple; The building wherin lies the largest nest of rats, Quorlinn's sacred animal. Due to this, most of the temples are situated in apparently abandoned warehouses or mills near waterways. Kenku and Quorlinn Quorlinn Medium-Size Outsider Divine Rank: 8 Hit Dice:20d6+20d4+40(240HP) Initative:29 (13+8+8) Speed:60 ft. AC: 56 (10+ 8 deflection + 21 natural + 13 Dex + 4 Cha) Attacks:Quorlinn's Shortbow +46/+41/+36/+31 ranged; or Claws +46/+41/+36/+31 melee; or spells +46 melee or ranged touch. Damage:Quorlinn's Shortbow 6+Sneak Attack; Claws 1d4+Sneak Attack; or by spell. Face/Reach5ft by 5ft / 5ft Special Attacks:Spells, spell-like abilities, domain powers, sneak attack +13d6, salient divine abilities. Special Qualities:Divine immunities, Fire resistance 28, DR 30/Epic, understand, speak and read all languages, speak directly to all beings within 8 miles, remote communication, godly realm, teleport without error at will,plane shift at will, low-light vision, SR 30, divine aura(800 ft., DC 22). Saves:Fort 26, Refl 41, Will 32 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 37, Con 15, Int 24, Wis 18, Cha 18 Skills:Bluff +103, Craft(Instruments & Tools) +58, Craft(Painting) +58, Disguise +93, Gather Information +35, Hide +104, Move Silently +114, Perform(String Instrument) +35, Sleight of Hand +62, Spot +55, Tumble +44, all other Str based skills +11, all other Dex based skills +21, all other Con based skills +10, all other Int based skills +15, all other Wis based skills +12, all other Cha based skills +12. Feats:Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Run, Point Blank Shot, Far Shot, Distant Shot, Savvy Rogue, Death Blow, Jack of All Trades, Dexterous Fortitude, Dexterous Will, Epic Speed, Epic Reflexes, Epic Skill Focus(Move Silently) Salient Divine Abilities:Divine Sneak Attack, Supreme Initiative, Arcane Mastery, See Magic, Divine Skill Focus(Move Silently, Hide, Bluff, Disguise), Know Death, Speak with Rats Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, ability drain, acid, cold, death effects, disease, disintegration, electricity, energy drain, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, transmutation, imprisonment, banishment. Domain Powers:Cast divination spells at +1 caster level. Use Spell completion or spell trigger divices as Wiz20. Spell-like Abilities: Quorlinn uses these abilities as an 18th-level caster, except for divination spells, which he uses as a 19th-level caster. The save DCs are 22 + spell level.Detect Secret Doors, Detect Thoughts, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Divination, True Seeing, Find the Path, Legend Lore, Discern Location, Foresight, Nystul's Magic Aura, Identify, Dispel Magic, Imbue with Spell Ability, Spell Resistance, Antimagic Field, Spell Turning, Protection from Spells, Mordenkainen's Disjunction, Disguise Self, Invisibility, Nondetection, Confusion, False Vision, Mislead, Screen, Polymorph Any Object, Time Stop. Wizard Spells/Day(Levels 0-9):4|6|6|6|5|5|5|5|4|4 Familiars:Rats. Quorlinn treats any rat within 8 miles of his person as a Wiz10 familiar. Possessions: Quorlinn's Shortbow is a +5 Paralyzing Distance Sniper's Shortbow; Range 120ft, DC 25 Paralysis 1/day, can sneak attack regardless of range. Bracers of stealth grant a +20 to Hide and Move Silently. Craftsmans gloves grant a +20 to any Craft check. Ring of Glibness grant a +30 to Bluff Beak Guard a red raven masquerade ball mask that adds a +10 to Disguise and enables use of Alter Self at will. These items are always worn by Quorlinn and are included in the stats above Other Divine Powers As a lesser deity, Quorlinn may take 10 on any check. Quorlinn treats a 1 on an attack roll or saving throw normally and not as an automatic failure. He is immortal. Sneak Attack: Quorlinn preceeds all combatants in initiative order(except those of a higher rank with the Supreme Initiative Salient Divine Ability). He treats all opponents below him in initiative as flat-footed for every one of his attacks, and thusly can sneak attack to any target not immune to critical hits. Quorlinn's sneak attacks automatically deal full damage(78) every time, and the round after dealing sneak attack damage the target takes the damage again. Senses: Quorlinn can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 8 miles. As a standard action, he can perceive anything within 8 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, object, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. He can extend his senses to up to five locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to 2 remote locations at once for 8 hours. Portfolio Sense: Quorlinn senses all Illusion and Transmutation magic use(spellcasting, item use, spell-like ability use, or magic item creation) that influences large populations(200+ creatures) as soon as it happens. He has a smiliar ability to sense the discovery or creation of any historical document or archive which is of importance to such a volume of creatures. He likewise senses any theft of knowledge, valuables or freedom, as well as anything pertaining to the kenku way of life. Automatic Actions: Quorlinn can use any Dex based skill, even those he has no ranks in, as a free action if the DC for the task is 20 or lower. This is Wizard of the Coast licensed content and must be significantly altered or deleted to not infringe copyright. Category:Deities Category:Pantheon:Pantheonless Category:Kenku